Si te casas
by angellovercriss
Summary: Sam tiene que impedir que su mejor amigo se case con Kurt, pero... ¿será demasiado tarde? ¿Tendrá el valor de hacerlo? (Clasificado M por algunas partes) ¡Leed y comentad!
1. Chapter 1

_**Sam tiene que impedir que su mejor amigo, su alma gemela, se case con Kurt, pero... ¿será demasiado tarde? ¿Tendrá el valor de hacerlo? (Clasificado M por algunas partes) **_

**CAPÍTULO 1**

El día de la boda de Blaine y Kurt sería el más hermoso e inolvidable, de estas dos, solo una se cumpliría. Habían acordado que los dos llevarían trajes negros, que sería una ceremonia sencilla y rápida, ya que a Kurt la proposición de Blaine en Dalton no le había hecho mucha gracia dada la pomposidad y no quería que su boda fuera otro circo.

Los invitados llegaban, la recepción estaba lista, los novios estaban listos, por fin los dos llegarían al punto que por tanto tiempo habían esperado. Lo único que estaba fuera de lugar era el padrino, que momentos antes de la ceremonia se encontraba llorando sobre el hombro de una dama de honor.

Cuando logró ordenar sus pensamientos y sentimientos se acercó hasta el cuarto donde se preparaba el novio, uno de ellos.

-¡Vas a cuidar de él!- fue lo primero que dijo, entrando a la habitación con prisa.

-¿Sam?

Kurt, Rachel y Mercedes estaban charlando sentados en un sofá.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Kurt atónito.

-Blaine, que tienes que cuidar de él, ¿vale?

-¿Cómo?

-Ya sé qué ocurre aquí- Mercedes se levantó del mueble y se acercó al rubio, le apretó los hombros y ladeo su cabeza hacia la derecha-. El padrino no quiere que el novio se olvide de él.

Los tres empezaron a reír, excepto Sam que seguía acalorado. Cuando ellos se callaron se formó un silencio incómodo en la habitación Sam fingió la mejor risa que pudo en esos momentos, con el pulmón en la garganta y la frente sudada.

-Sí, claro, sí… es solo que…

-¡Oh! ¡Muero de amor!- Rachel se llevó una mano al pecho y cerró los ojos en satisfacción- No te preocupes Sam, nosotras entretendremos a Kurt para que os podáis fugar antes de la boda- dijo con la voz más de Broadway que tenía en su registro mientras se llevaba una palma al lado de la boca.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Sam inocente.

La habitación volvió a estallar en risa y esta vez Sam se incorporó a tiempo a las carcajadas.

Una vez Sam salió de allí se dirigió hacia la de su mejor amigo, allí encontró a Santana, Brittany y Sugar. Blaine las echó a petición de Sam, al salir por la puerta Santana miró a Sam y se pasó el índice por el cuello. Sam cerró la puerta y los ojos, al darse la vuelta encontró al sonriente Blaine con los hombros decaídos.

-Me voy a casar. No puedo creerlo.

-Yo tampoco- dijo Sam entre dientes.

-Vamos a darnos un anticipo- dijo Blaine mientras abría el champagne que había en la mesa junto al sofá- siéntate, amigo.

Sam se acercó con la cabeza gacha y aceptó la copa de su amigo, la alzó.

-Por nosotros- dijo Blaine sonriente.

-Por nuestra amistad- respondió Sam.

Chocaron las copas y bebieron. A Blaine no le dio tiempo ni a dejar la copa en la mesa ya que Sam ya tenía colocado los brazos alrededor de él.

-Vaya…- dijo impresionado-. ¿Nos hemos puesto ya sentimentales? Pensé que esto pasaría alrededor de la quinta copa en el banquete.

-Prométeme que seremos amigos para siempre, sin importar otras cosas.

Blaine frunció el ceño, esto le parecía extraño, pero era Sam. La semana pasada había puesto un candado en la habitación de Blaine para que se tiraran el finde viendo películas y sobreviviendo con cheetos.

-Claro que sí, Sam. Pero eso ahora mismo no me preocupa, ¡eres mi padrino!, lo que estoy es nervioso.

-¿En serio?

-Sí…

-Blaine, yo…

La puerta sonó.

-Solo vengo a avisar que, boca trucha, tienes que bajar ahora mismo, y que, pequeño Warbler, acaban de llegar tus padres y te quieren ver.

Una vez Sam salió del cuarto Santana metió un coscorrón a Sam.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

-Siguiendo a mi corazón- exclamó Sam señalando a su lado derecho- cosa que me aconsejaste.

-¡Sí! ¡Pero para que hagas lo correcto!- Santana llevó hacia un rincón al padrino- No para que arruines tu vida y la de ellos, ya bastante van a tener que aguantar el uno junto al otro para toda la vida. Si de verdad le quieres tienes que dejarlo ser feliz con quien ama.

-¡Por eso mismo! No puedo dejar que se casen- dijo Sam decisivo.

Blaine apareció en ese momento y los dos intentaron actuaron lo más normal posible, Santana sonrió. Blaine bajó a saludar a sus padres.

-No puedes hacerlo, y tienes que prometerme que no lo harás, verás, como Blaine se dé a la fuga en un ataque como lo hizo la señorita Pillsbury y me toque ser a la que de nuevo le toque ir a hablar con el novio dimito de todo y te corto las pelotas. ¿Me oyes?

-Sí…-Sam dijo reluctante.

De todos modos, ya no había nada que hacer, Blaine no sentiría lo mismo por él, era su día y el de Kurt, y tenía que ejercer de padrino y ver cómo lo que pudo ser contraía matrimonio con alguien que no era él.

Los murmullos se iban silenciando, las cámaras empezaron a rodar y la música rebotaba por el lugar. El de la idea había sido Blaine, ya que si al menos había concedido a Kurt algo sencillo y rápido Blaine tendría su momento: Blaine entró sujetado por su madre mientras sonaba música nupcial, Blaine no asimilaba lo que ocurría, flashes, música, gente sonriendo, otra llorando, y frente a él: Kurt con a las damas de honor, excepto Santana, y al otro lado…. ¡Sam! ¿Y SAM? ¡Sam tenía los anillos! La preocupación empezó a dibujarse en la cara de Blaine y notó que la gente percibía su miedo. "Respira, respira, ya casi estás ahí" se repetía, hasta que llegó a Kurt y lo único en lo que podía pensar era que en dónde diablos se había metido su mejor amigo. El hombre que ofició la ceremonia empezó a hablar y Blaine no podía concentrarse: ¿Por qué no estaba Sam? ¿Y los anillos? ¿Le habría ocurrido algo? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Por qué no llegaba? ¡Todos lo habrían notado!

-Blaine, por favor, ¿puedes tranquilizarte?- susurró Kurt con mucha tirria- todo el mundo se está enterando.

-Sam,- señaló- no está…- respondió mientras sonreía al hombre frente a ellos.

-¡Me da igual!- Kurt sonrió también.

Blaine intentaba rememorar cosas, pistas, algo que pudiera decirle qué había hecho mal para que ahora no esté allí, acababan de tomar una copa y Sam le había hecho prometer que siempre serían amigos ¿cometería una locura el mismo día de su boda? Recordó dos noches anteriores: La de su despedida.

Sam había aconsejado a Blaine y Kurt que tuviesen la despedida por separado, no tenían por qué hacerlo todo juntos, ya se iban a casar, que era suficiente. Los grupos se habían dividido de tal forma que en todos hubiese el mismo número. Kurt estaría con Rachel, Mercedes, Brittany, Artie, Unique, Marley, Jake y Quinn, y Blaine con Sam, Santana, Kitty, Ryder, Tina, Mike, Sugar, Puck y Spencer, el chico nuevo del Glee Club que se había querido apuntar y los demás no tuvieron problema con ello.

Kurt y los demás habían acordado ir al Breadstixx y luego a una pequeña discoteca donde bailarían y cantarían hasta que se cansasen… mientras que en el otro bando la fiesta quedó en manos de Puck, Sam y Spencer: La noche empezaría emborrachándose en una limusina para luego ir al apartamento de Blaine, donde había mucha más bebida y música y para poner la cereza sobre la tarta: un stripper, conocido de Spencer. A Sam le había parecido una buena idea, maravillosa realmente, echaba de menos emborracharse con Blaine y reírse por todo, y aunque Blaine no supiese nada seguro le encantaría.

Primero en la limusina, Blaine sacó medio cuerpo por el techo para gritar, ya iba un poco borrachillo, Sam se hizo un hueco y empezó a gritar con él mientras sonaba música abajo y los demás hacían el tonto y bailaban como podían.

-¡SOY EL REY DEL MUNDO!- gritó Sam.

Los dos estallaron en risas. Santana, que se había quedado en sujetador echó una mirada hacia los dos y vio cómo Sam se posicionaba detrás de Blaine, puso los ojos en blanco.

En el otro lado del coche, entre risas y miradas cálidas bajo la noche de Lima, Sam tomó de las manos a Blaine y las estiró. Sam con el cuerpo pegado al del moreno dado el poco espacio en el que se encontraban.

-¡ESTOY VOLANDO, SAM, ESTOY VOLANDO!- dijo Blaine con su mejor sonrisa y riendo, con la cara contra el viento sobre ellos, rodeados de un ambiente eléctrico.

Blaine giró la cabeza para mirar a Sam.

-Blaine, yo…- le costó mucho buscar las palabras y cuando las encontró fue interrumpido por los de abajo.

-¡! Eh, venid aquí, estamos tomando chupitos y lamiendo los abdominales de Ryder!- dijo Tina La Corta Rollos Chang contentísima.

Una vez en casa la fiesta solo fue hacia arriba, Puck estaba ligando con Kitty de nuevo, Tina con Ryder, Santana, Mike, Sugar y Spencer hablaban mientras bailaban y Blaine y Sam rellenaban los vasos rojos en su cocina.

-¡Amigo, amo tu cocina!- dijo Sam con una pronunciación poco clara.

-Gracias, gracias.

Blaine había derramado un poco del vodka negro sobre su encimera pero eso ahora no le preocupaba. Cuando los dos salieron Puck y Kitty ya se estaban liando en un rincón mientras los demás bailaban.

-¡Aquí el alcohol!

Sonó el timbre.

-¡Ese debe ser el stripper!- dijo Spencer.

La sala empezó a vitorear y gritar.

Cuando el stripper se fue a Blaine la cabeza le daba vueltas, las imágenes se hacían borrosas y las personas iban desapareciendo, una mano le llevó hasta su habitación cuando ya no se oía la música en el salón y no había más ruido que sus neuronas rebotando entre ellas.

-¡Tinaa! ¡Que nooo!- se quejó Blaine soltando la mano de la persona.

-Shhhhhhh, tío, no soy Tina, soy Sam Evans.

-Oh, Sam, mi buen Sam.

Blaine le dio la mano y llegaron bien hasta la cama, allí Blaine se quitó los zapatos y se desabrochó los pitillos.

-Estos me están matando- Blaine señaló a sus pantalones.- ¿Y la fiesta? ¿Y los demás?

-¡Blaine son las seis de la mañana, los demás se han ido! Excepto Puck y Kitty que se han quedado en tu habitación de invitados- Sam rió-, Tina lo intentó con Ryder pero al final nada, qué pena.

-Pobre Tina, seguro en MI boda liga un poco, dicen que todo el mundo liga en las bodas…

-¿Puedo?- Sam apuntó a sus pantalones.

Blaine asintió y se quedó mirando. Sam se los bajó y soltó un suspiro de satisfacción.

-A mí también me estaban matando, ¿puedo?- dijo Sam señalando esta vez a la cama de su amigo.

Blaine asintió y miró a su amigo, su ropa interior era gris, y muy ajustada. Sam se acomodó junto a Blaine.

-¿Tienes sueño?- Sam se seguía riendo.

-Un poquito- Blaine colocó su pulgar junto al índice.

-¿Y te quieres casar?- preguntó Sam de la nada.

Blaine no entendía.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, ¿puedo?- Sam señaló a su pecho.

-Sí- dijo Blaine sin reír.

Sam se quitó la camisa y se juntó un poco más a Blaine.

-Vaya, qué calor hace de repente- bromeó Blaine.

-¿Tú no tienes?- susurró Sam mientras dibujaba círculos sobre su abdomen.

-No, estoy bien.

Sam se puso de lado, haciendo que Blaine también, mirándose el uno a otro, simplemente alumbrados por una lámpara de la mesilla de Blaine.

-¿Te ha gustado tu despedida?

-Sí… Aunque el stripper era muy musculoso.

-¡No decías eso cuando le tocabas!- Sam golpeó a Blaine.

-Hubiera preferido a otro stripper.

-¿White Chocolate?

-¿Qué? ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Es verdad!

Blaine no recordaba esa parte del pasado de Sam y los dos empezaron a reír de nuevo.

-Es una pena que White Chocolate ya no siga en activo- bromeó Blaine.

Sam tuvo una idea. Se levantó de la cama.

-¿Dijiste que hubieras preferido otro stripper, verdad?

-¡Sam! ¡No!- Blaine se tapó la vista- ¡Oh Dios mío! No puedo mirar, esto no puede estar pasando.

Sam recogió su ropa y se la volvió a poner.

-Es que el striptease pierde la gracia si no te quitas la ropa…

-¡Ya lo sé! ¡No lo hagas, por favor!

Sam hizo que Blaine se sentara y encendió la radio de la habitación, se metió al baño de Blaine y desde allí gritó:

-¡Señoras y señores, den la bienvenido al único e inigualable: White Chocolate!

Sam salió y empezó a bailar al ritmo de la música para el disfrute de Blaine, Blaine se tapó la cara pero dejó un hueco entre los dedos para mirar. Sam empezó a menear las caderas y mover la cintura para quitarse los pantalones de la manera más sensual posible mientras se acercaba poco a poco a Blaine, volvió a quedarse en calzoncillos, frente a él, empezó a desabotonarse la camisa lentamente, dejando a relucir de nuevo sus perfectos abdominales, a Blaine la expresión le cambió, Sam echó un ojo a la entrepierna de Blaine y pudo comprobar, ya que no tenía puesto los pantalones, que a Blaine le gustaba su espectáculo. Sam tiró la camisa y empujó delicadamente la cabeza de Blaine hacia su abdomen, se movió y balanceó su tronco. Blaine ya no se quejaba y Sam se sentía hipnotizado por el chico que tenía abajo. Sam tomó de los hombros a Blaine y lo colocó sobre la cama, se subió y puso las rodillas paralelas a las piernas de Blaine. Sam sintió la erección de Blaine por detrás y siguió el ritmo de la música, meneando la pelvis sobre la de Blaine, tomó de la mano a Blaine y la hizo recorrer su pecho, hasta llegar a la zona de su V, dando rodeos y pequeños adelantos de lo que podía tocar. Entonces, Sam se lanzó y empezó a besar el cuello de Blaine, poco a poco, hasta subir a la zona de los labios, no se atrevía a besarle, no podía si el otro no quería. Blaine levanto la espalda del colchón y colocó sus manos en la ancha espalda de Sam y capturó sus enormes labios, los labios con los que había soñado, esos labios rosas y acolchonados, suaves, delicados, pero duros y fuertes a la vez, la lengua de Sam penetró su cavidad bucal haciendo que despertara la de Blaine. Pasaban sus lenguas por los dientes, por los lados, entre ellas, de incontables maneras, porque en el momento no se paraban a pensar en qué es lo que sucedía sino en qué sentían. Sam quitó la camisa a Blaine y empezó a jugar con sus pezones, poniendo más a tono al moreno.

-Sam… Sam…- Blaine intentaba hablar.

-¿Blaine?- dijo Sam entre gemidos.

La música dejó de sonar.

-¡Boca Trucha!- Santana apagó la radio.

-¡¿Santana?!- dijeron los dos al unísono.

-Dado que es tu despedida, estoy borracha y no quiero joder la vida de Kurt, me voy a ir, solo venía por mi sujetador- lo llevaba en la mano-, pero parad ahora mismo.

Santana se marchó y Sam empezó a vestirse mientras pedía perdón a Blaine, cuando volvió la vista a la cama Blaine estaba profundamente dormido. Esa noche, Sam se quedó en calzoncillos y un camisón de Blaine, acurrucado a su lado mientras el moreno soñaba sin molestia.

-Ahora, Kurt y Blaine, pasaremos a la colocación de los aros, pero antes, si alguien aquí que se oponga a este enlace, que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

La expresión de Blaine seguía siendo de preocupación, porque acaba de recordar algo que ni siquiera sabía que tenía en la memoria. El lugar permaneció en silencio por un momento hasta que la puerta principal se abrió.

-Sí- dijo la persona que entró con mucha prisa- hola, sí, perdón, Blaine, los anillos. Perdón señor juez.

Era Santana, que sostenía los anillos que Sam tenía que haber llevado consigo para colocárselo a Kurt. Algunos se asombraron, otros rieron, otros pensaron que era algo típico en las bodas de los del Glee Club.

-Bien, podemos continuar entonces, Kurt Hummel, puedes desposar a Blaine Anderson.

Kurt deslizó el anillo en el dedo del otro, y tras un respiro, sintió un peso menos sobre sus hombros.

-Blaine Anderson, puedes desposar a Kurt Hu…

-¡Blaine! ¡NO!

Sam entró como un huracán al lugar, caminó de prisa hacia el altar y allí dijo:

-¡YO! ¡Yo me opongo! ¡Yo!

Todos los invitados se sorprendieron, incluso Santana. Sam tenía los ojos más rojos que nadie había visto y la voz más destrozada que habían oído.

Sam se acercó hasta los novios, que ya no se sostenían las manos, y rogó a Blaine.

-Blaine, por favor, no te cases. Blaine, yo…

-¿Pero esto qué es, una película?- dijo Kurt con la mandíbula en el suelo.

Blaine miró a Kurt, luego a los invitados y finalmente a Sam, nunca le había visto tan derribado. Blaine tenía que hacer algo, tenía que tomar una decisión.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine tenía ante él a decenas de personas esperando a una respuesta.

-Blaine… di algo- susurró Sam, dolido.

-Yo… Kurt- dirigió su mirada al prometido.

Kurt empezó a resignarse

-¿No quieres hacer esto, Blaine?

Blaine volvió a mirar a los invitados, luego a Sam y después a Kurt. No sabía qué hacer, por una parte estaba Sam, su dulce Sam, su eterno enamoramiento, su mejor amigo; y por otro estaba Kurt, su primer amor, su prometido, y la persona a la que había engañado.

Blaine no supo por cuánto tiempo estuvo pensando, pero cuando volvió al mundo real vio que Kurt corría hacia la salida. A lo que él fue tras él, pero Puck y Finn le pararon, y fueron ellos los que fueron tras él. Blaine salió de allí pensando que estaba muerto.

Los dos días siguientes estuvo sin saber de nadie, no salió de su apartamento, para nada. No paraba de llamar a Kurt, no porque quisiese volver con él sino porque quería pedirle perdón. Después de pensar duro y profundamente se dio cuenta de que ese matrimonio estaba destinada al fracaso, no quería a Kurt lo suficiente como para casarse con él y decirle que no a Sam, no podía decir que no a Sam Evans. Sentía algo, algo prohibido, que nunca pensaba que iba a mostrar, y lo mostró el día menos indicado: el de su boda. Blaine pensó que podía llevar una vida normal con Kurt, y permanecer junto a Sam por mucho tiempo, y quizás algún día… Era una locura y un plan de mierda. Pero el corazón quiere lo que el corazón quiere.

¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora? ¿Llamar a Sam? ¿Volver con Kurt? Tampoco creía que Kurt quisiera volver con él; y Sam…, no podía empezar nada con él ahora, ¿qué pensaría la gente? Probablemente todos sus amigos le diesen la espalda.

Blaine no podía parar de llorar. Blaine pensaba que se moría.

Mientras tanto en casa de Sam, Santana le prepara una infusión.

-La he cagado Santana. ¿Por qué tuve que hacer eso?

-Boca trucha, ¿puedes parar de repetirte?, el daño ya está hecho, no te martirices más, toma.

-Gracias. ¿Qué voy a hacer?

-¿Quieres que sea brutalmente sincera?-preguntó con confianza-. Haz lo que quieras, porque hagas lo que hagas la gente va a hablar, si es eso lo que te preocupa, claro.

-Un poco, la verdad. Pero me refiero a Blaine, debes estar hecho un lío. ¿Tú crees que yo le gusto?

-Sam…

-Vale, es una pregunta un poco tonta, lo sé, pero, tengo mis dudas, sabes- dijo Sam tras dar un sorbo a su infusión.

-Lo que haría yo, en este momento, sería ir a hablar con Blaine y luego pedir disculpas a Kurt, y a los padres de Blaine, que fueron los que pagaron todo el paripé- bromeó Santana.

Sam se levantó y empezó a abrir las cortinas del salón.

-Tienes razón, tengo que dejar de ocultarme.

-Así se hablar- Santana rio-. Yo que tú me daba una ducha, de paso.

Una cosa que siempre relajaba a Blaine era tocar el piano, desde que aprendió había sido su instrumento favorito, abrió el teclado y empezó a tocar algunas notas para calentar. Todo iría bien; esto solo era un paso más en su escalera vital. Empezó a tocar. Las cosas con Kurt no iban del todo bien, él lo sabía, los dos lo sabían. También sabían que la proposición había sido una forma de arreglar sus constantes discusiones, sus celos mutuos, su relación. Seguía tocando. Tampoco tenían un buen pasado juntos, pero lo intentaron. ¿Pero valdría la pena seguir intentándolo?

Su melodía se vio interrumpida por el timbre de la puerta de su apartamento. Con miedo, se levantó. Espera lo mejor y lo peor, y lo descubriría al abrir la puerta.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam, después de días sin atreverse a mirarle a la cara después del espectáculo que montó, por fin se había decidido.

-¿Sam?- dijo Blaine al abrir un poco la puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó el rubio, tímido.

-Adelante.

El apartamento de Blaine no era como el que Sam estaba acostumbrado a ver: impoluto, ordenado y sin manchas de lágrimas por doquier.

Los sentimientos de Blaine afloraron cuando Sam empezó a acercarse.

-Pregúntame lo que quieras- susurró Sam,- vamos.

Blaine volvió a acomodarse en el asiento del piano, se concentró y miró a su amigo directamente a los ojos, sus verdes ojos.

-¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

La voz de Blaine estaba hecha trozos, la tonalidad de sus palabras impresionó a Sam. El rubio repostó la mitad de su cuerpo sobre un lateral del piano. No sabía por dónde empezar.

-No pensaba decírtelo… bueno, sí pensaba decírtelo, pero nunca pensé que te lo diría ¿así?

-Ya…

Blaine colocó las manos sobre las teclas del piano.

-Lo siento, Blaine. No me llegó a la cabeza que te casabas y que te iba a perder hasta que llegó el día en que iba a ocurrir- Sam negaba con la cabeza-. Soy tan idiota.

-No digas eso, Sam, no lo eres.

-Sí lo soy ¡Sí lo soy!- Sam empezó a alzar la voz y a caminar por el apartamento- ¡Siempre arruino todo!

Blaine se levantó, porque a pesar de estar destrozado sabía lo sensible que podía ser Sam y los problemas que tenía.

-No, Sam, no… no pasa nada.

Blaine tocó la espalda de Sam, el rubio hundía la cabeza en su pecho.

-Siento haber jodido el mejor momento de tu vida Blaine- Sam lloraba- soy el peor mejor amigo del mundo.

-Oh, Sam, no llores.

Blaine abrazaba a Sam.

-Lo siento mucho, Blaine. Lo siento.

-No lo sientas. No sé…- Blaine dijo aturdido- ¿A lo mejor fue lo mejor?

Sam no creía lo que oía. Y una pequeña sonrisa creció entre sus ojos rojos y su nariz congestionada.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

Blaine soltó a Sam y se sentó en su sofá, más tranquilo que antes, con una mirada más consciente y un tono más firme.

-Sí. Sabes… siento que… que a lo mejor es como tuviese que ser así, Kurt y yo hemos tenido demasiados problemas, sabes, no sé. Lo hacíamos para salvar nuestra relación, realmente.

Sam dio pasos cortos hasta el sofá, se sentó junto al moreno.

-Vaya…

-¿Sentías lo que decías en el altar?

Oh… Sam no esperaba que Blaine tocara ese tema ahora. De momento solo quería pedir perdón y asegurarse de que Blaine no había muerto.

-Completamente- dijo Sam apartándose el pelo de la frente.

-Entonces…

-Blaine, estoy completa y perdidamente enamorado de ti- Sam resopló tras eso-. No hay un momento en el que no piense en ti, en cómo me haces sentir y en cómo nos abrazamos, y en cuando nos reímos… y todos esos momentos en los que sacamos lo mejor de nosotros.

El más pequeño contemplaba a su amigo, le estaba confesando todo lo que sentía y se sentía como en una nube.

-No hay un momento exacto en el que supe que estaba enamorado de ti Blaine, simplemente ocurrió, no lo planee, ni lo quise, pero una vez me empecé a dar cuenta entendí que lo único que necesitaba eras tú.

Blaine quería hablar y no podía, esto era demasiado para asimilar. ¿Su mejor amigo desde el instituto? No era capaz de engañarse, la atracción física que sentía hacia él era innegable, incluso Sam lo sabía. Pero existía otro tipo de atracción de la que Blaine disfrutaba, la atracción que le volvía loco y le hacía trasladarse a otro lugar: cuando los fines de semana en los que sus planes se arruinaban y veían películas en el sofá, cuando Blaine pasaba los dedos por la cabellera de Sam mientras este reposaba su cabeza en sus piernas, cuando Sam aparecía por sorpresa en casa con dos cafés y charlaban hasta que oscureciese, cuando Sam no quería volver a casa y prefería quedarse en el apartamento, más en concreto en la cama con Blaine, mirando al techo y hablando de su futuro, cuando Sam, medio dormido, se acercaba a Blaine por detrás y pasaba el brazo por encima de su cuerpo y juntaba su cara la nuca de Blaine, y le olía y se quedaban profundamente dormidos.

-Sé que querrás volver con Kurt, y no te lo voy a reprochar. Solo quiero pedirte perdón.

-No tienes por qué.

El primer contacto fue extraño para los dos chicos, cerraron los ojos y sus labios cobraron vida, se atraparon el uno al otro, dejando atrás la pena, el arrepentimiento y el tiempo.


End file.
